User blog:Magma-Man/Announcements and News! Yay! 4/23/11
Well, it's 1:33 AM and it's time for the news! Well, in 11 hours and 27 minutes I'm going to be 14 yay! Today's Top News According to Sniperteam, I have a tendancy to not only ramble, but going into, quote, So hurray! I'd just like to inform you all that from now on I shall pretend my life rocks so I won't annoy you! Let's start off with talking about how all the girls at my school completly and utterly adore me and love my jokes! User Infoboxes... Why Do You Hate Them? Well, I made handy infoboxes for everyone to put on their user pages and no ones is using them except me and Daniel! Well, I'm going to go under the assumption that you all just did not know about them and do not hate my ideas, so now you know! Template is: Infobox User Featured Stuff ﻿Well, I've gotten some more featured stuff up! Some of the secondary stuff is changed and HHS's Perk-a-Cola, Salvager. Why did I feature this? Because it is such a great idea I just cannot beleive Treyarch never came up with this! Modern Warfare + ﻿Fizzywizzy has copied me and made a wiki similar to this one: Modern Warfare + Joking, Fizzywizzy! I'm fine with that, and if anything take that as a compliment for my idea! Thanks for being so supportive of my wiki! Anway, all it needs is some nice articles, and some good members. You can create custom characters, weapons, etc. there just like here! Make sure to check it out! If It's News, PUT IT ON THE F***ING NEWS! ﻿You know, I'm not the only one who can make blogs show up on the news template on the main page, it was made for showing the news. Just add your blog to the News category, and make sure it actually is news, and your not just putting your non-news related blog up there to get more attention to it. Duing so will reward you with a warning or possibly a very short temporary ban. (like a day or something) Featured Creation Category ﻿This was created for the PRIMARY featured creations, and the PRIMARY featured creations ONLY. DO NOT add articles that haven't been featured as a primary featured creation on here. A secondary featured creation is a creation that has been featured on the list of other featured creations under the primary featured creation and they are categorized, like "Featured Character." Thanks... ﻿Thank you all for contributing to this wiki and giving me the Wikia Community I've always wished I had... It was SO lonely on Anifanon. lol But seriously, thank you all! And am I the only one on here that doesn't particularly dislike Camalex97? Now for Something Completly Unrelated to This Wiki! ﻿Well, Portal 2's reviews are out and it pretty much is 10 out of 10! Only a couple of reviewers, like IGN, gave it lower, which was 9.5. Interestingly the only negative thing they said in the WHOLE IGN REVIEW was that the graphics aren't the best in the world (in other words, aren't as good as Crysis 2's (That game's visuals are AMAZING btw)) I don't see that as a reason to subtract .5 from the score, but whatever floats their boat. Daniel... AT LEAST RENT THIS ONE! COME ON! Oh yes, and ARBY N THE CHIEF SEASON 5 FINALE IS TODAY! TIME FOR ARBITER AND MASTER CHIEF TO CRASH CLAIR AND TRENT'S WEDDING AND MAKE THAT CHEATING SON OF A B**** PAY! YAAAAAAYYYYY!!!! Anyway, that concludes another thing of news and all that and it is now 1:53 AM! Man it's great going to an online school! And how it's a weekend... Category:News Category:Blog posts